bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XLI
Blew 20k points on getting Andaria, Zedus and Quartz 7 stars... Winter dusted off his coat and looked at his surroundings. "Everything's changed..." Sefia murmured. "They're gone already. We need to find them." Winter said. "Who said anything about we? I'm free of my prison so I can do as I wish." Kikuri said. "It's the right thing to do Kikuri!" Sefia said. "I tried doing the right thing and look where it got me." Kikuri said. "Everyone in this world thinks you're dead. How do you think they'd react if they found out you lived?" Winter said. "You would never be left alone." Sefia said. Kikuri scowled. "Bah! Fine. I'll go with you but only until we finish this up. Then I'm going off to do my own thing." Kikuri grumbled. Winter pulled out his map. "Zevalhua is in Mirvana. That's the only place they could be going next." Winter said. "What's the fastest way to Mirvana?" Sefia asked. "Ryvern. The Glowmore Hollow is a massive cave system. We could travel through it to the Cave of Darkness." Winter said. "How do we get to Ryvern?" Kikuri asked. "The Grandelt Ruins. We can activate an ancient fairy portal there." Winter said. "How?" Sefia asked. "Something called the Sentinel's Trial. Wonder what it is?" Winter said. "Never heard of it. Must be new." Kikuri said. "Whatever it is we need to get past it." Sefia said. "Well, no sense in waiting, right?" Winter said and they set off for the Grandelt Ruins. Once they reached the ruins, they became more cautious. "Whatever this trial is, be ready." Winter said. "Fool." a low voice rumbled. A massive figure stepped forward. His armor was gold, blue, and silver and blue energy leapt across it. A massive hammer was held in both his hands. One eye was a blue fireball. The other was robotic. "Who are you?" Kikuri demanded. "I am Deimos Thunderborn. The Lone Sentinel. If you wish to pass you will have to beat me." Winter drew Revan and his eyes smoldered with steel energy. "I don't want to destroy you." Winter said. "Excellent. That will make it easier to destroy you!" Deimos's hammer ignited and almost smashed Winter had he not dodged. "I've heard stories of Deimos Thunderborn! There's a legend called the Athensphere. He was one of their most powerful warriors!" Sefia said. Winter strengthened his arm with steel energy and deflected Deimos's hammer with difficulty. "What about it?" Winter shouted. "He was one of the good guys!" Sefia said and stabbed him with her blades. "Good guys?" "He fought a demigod named Gazia, a mechanical genius!" "Mechanical?" Winter muttered, "wait a second..." Winter took a closer look at the mechanical eye on Deimos's face. No, not eye... "Get rid of the thing on his face! It's controlling him!" Winter shouted. "GRAAAAAH!" Winter jumped back as Deimos's hammer blew a crater into the floor in front of him. Deimos swung his hammer towards Winter's side. Winter jumped over it and slashed at the part of the handle that connected the head to the handle. It hit the ground with a large clang and cracked and Deimos stumbled, off balance. A small stone rolled out of it. It glowed and crackled with yellow energy. Desperately, Winter grabbed it as Deimos tried to stab him with the butt of the hammer. There was a bright flash and... -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "King's Shield!" Darvanshel said as Grantos attacked them. Eze jumped out of the way. They had learned the hard way that Grantos was imbued with the earth and would hurt Eze far worse than the others. "Sacred Force!" Will shouted. "Morteisma." Kajah whispered. "Incoming!" Rowgen shouted. "Whoa!" Lario said as a huge lightning bolt struck Grantos and sent him staggering. A yellow stone sat smoking in the ground. "I don't know what it is but grab it!" Will said. Eze ran in with his inhuman speed and grabbed the stone. Instantly, he doubled over like he had been hit. "Eze! Move!" Darvanshel said. Eze wasn't listening. The air around them crackled with electricity and a storm started brewing. Grantos moved in to smash Eze. Just as he was about to hit him, Eze exploded with a flash of lightning and slashed Grantos's hand away. "If anyone is gonna beat me, it's gonna be me!" he shouted. "Imperial Thunder Star!" "So this is evolution." Will said. "Perhaps. If it is, then Eze cheated." Hadaron said with a laugh. Grantos fell with a loud slam on the floor. Eze walked up to them and grinned. "That was fun! Let's go find Winter." Category:Blog posts